A Terrier's Bark
by Victoria Taylor
Summary: Beka and Rosto squabble with each other, a new cove comes to Corus, a series of odd events occur, and Beka must rely on her friends, new and old, to help solve this latest mystery! Humor, mystery, romance, and adventure. BxR of course. ON HIATUS - REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Written by filly8

"Bye Tunstall! Bye Goodwin!" I called as I walked back home, nursing my wounded arm. The rats were what I would call "lively" today. I caught three of them messing with a mot in an alley and went to stop them. A task in which I did succeed in, but one looby came up behind and got me in the arm… _right_ below the shoulder before I could hobble him! I asked the healer only to numb the pain and some light healing, deciding that I would just ask Kora to finish when I arrived home.

I stopped across the street to check the progress of The Dancing Dove, the inn named after Rosto's current gixie. I walked in to see several people at work, nailing the booths together and preparing the walls for a fresh coat of paint. I'm thinkin' it will do well in the Lower City.

"Why if it ain't the Terrier! Come join me!" came a smooth, all too familiar voice.

"Rosto!" I snarled, "Don't call me that!" I added a little snap in my voice as I gave an icy glare in his direction. Although in truth, I think I was getting use to it after the last few weeks of people calling me Terrier. From rats to my Lord Provost!

"Now, now would it really kill ya to loosen up a bit? Come and sit with me or better yet-," His lips parted into a wicked grin, "-next to me!" he sounded with a wink. Rosto looked back around the Dancing Dove again before turning back to me.

"Oh, I'm so dreadfully sorry but I just can't do it tonight. Perhaps you should try again.." I paused, faking as if I was putting great thought into it, "hmm… how 'bout never?" I turned walking out the door. I could hear Rosto sigh, making the men laugh only to be hushed when The Rogue glared at them with his deathly black eyes.

I sighed as I came to my front door. After all I knew, I thought Rosto attractive and he made it clear that he would drop his other gixies if I were to change my mind, but I just couldn't take a rusher to my bed. Not after what happened to Ma. It didn't matter that he had all that tight muscle, with ivory skin, and a mouth as soft as rose petals or had hair as fair as the sun and eyes as black as night or that he had the grace of a cat and hands as deft as spintry.

"Beka? _Beka! _Are you bleeding?" Kora asked in an alarmed and startled tone.

"Hmm? What? Oh! Yes. I'm sorry I was lost in thought there for a moment. I was going to ask you if you would finish healing it up for me…" I was startled. I must have really been in my thoughts to forget all about my injury.

"Oh, yes. Of course! Come with me," she said as she walked to her room.

**-The Next Morning- **

Pox! My internal clock woke me much earlier then I wanted to be woken. Stupid healing! Well, now I might as well get up. I can't go bac—Pigeons thundered into the room through my now open shutters as I emitted a small 'eep!'

_Pounce! Told you to stop that!_

_Oh hush up! You needed to be woken anyway. Today's going to be interesting…_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Terrior, Bloodhound, or any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I don't even own this plot and some of the characters. It belongs to filly8 and them as in characters belong her as well._

_A/N: It is nearly completely the original works of filly8. I made some minor changes and corrections. Still it's pretty much purely hers._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 by filly8

What is that supposed to mean? I thought to myself as I walked outside to go get some breakfast for the group. Was someone going to get hurt? I hoped not. I have enough to deal with now. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait and see. No use worrying about it now. Still in thought, I mumbled to the baker asking for a couple apple fritters and headed back home. By the time I got back, I was expecting people to start showing up soon. So I straightened up the room real quick. As I finished, Aniki, Erskan and Kora walked in carrying more breakfast foods. With a quick 'Hello how are you?', we all sat down on the floor and spread the food in front of us, beginning to eat. Pounce hopped off the bed with a '_mrow_' as if offended that we started without him.

I jumped up into a fighting stance as I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and a body come beside me. But realized it was just Rosto and sat back down with a glare in his direction, getting back into the conversation.

"…Think that Throatroot works way better then Sachhorn but..." I tuned out again as I realized what they were talking about and turned to Rosto.

"So I heard you had some challengers for the throne already," I commented making small talk.

"Yeah I did but don't worry yourself. They did not leave a scratch on me," he said with an arrogant tone mixed with teasing.

"Don't get your hopes up Rosto. I said no rushers and stop being so con-" I broke off my sentence as my door burst open and a tall brown haired cove walked in. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him. He did not seem to have the same problem with a shout of 'Beka!', he ran over to me and only stopped dead with a knife at his throat. Courtesy of Rosto.

"Who are you and how do you know Beka?" Rosto sounded so cold. It almost made me shiver at the intensity of it, but the man ignored Rosto and looked at me with a slightly scared look in his green eyes. Then it hit me who he was.

"Nate? Is that you?" I asked with uncertainty. Then I looked at Rosto, whom was tense and still was holding the knife to Nate's throat. "Rosto release him. Please, it's okay."

"Beka! It is me. I can't believe I found you!" Nate said while he walked toward me and hugged me.

"Nate, I can't believe your back! How have you been? How did you know I was here?" I yelped with excitement and hugged him back. I broke out of it when a loud cough was heard. Rosto, Aniki, Erskan, and Kora stood behind me with expressions ranging from happiness to anger. Why did Rosto have such an angry look on his handsome face? Mmm… I'd have to look into that one.

"Oh sorry, this is Nathan Williams one of my oldest friends. Nate this is Rosto, Aniki, Erskan, and Kora," I said pointing to each of them as I said their names. A moment of surprised silence still hung in the air. Kora was the first to break it.

"Oh. Well then, hello Nathan or Nate. Which do you prefer?" Kora asked before Nathan's 'Please use Nate' did she continued. "Well as Beka said, I am Kora. I'm a pretty good wash women and hedge witch. I am a decent Healer and fairly good at charms," she said in a shy tone of voice while still breaking the silence. Aniki decided it was her turn.

"Well Nate, I am Aniki and a Swordswoman and…" she then Erskan continued on while I took the time to look Nate over.

He was a tall cove with a lean body structure and had a rich brown colored mop of hair on his nob along with striking green eyes. He also had slightly feminine features with high cheekbones and a 'delicate' nose. As I finished up observing, I noticed Erskan had finished and Rosto was yet to speak.

"Rosto?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Terrior, Bloodhound, or any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I don't even own this plot and some of the characters. It belongs to filly8 and them as in characters belong her as well._

_A/N: This story is all filly8's and I'm taking it over. After the fourth chapter, it will be all my writing. With the ones I'm posting, I'm just making minor changes. Nothing big. Enjoy it though. It will be a good story. I hope._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 by filly8

He looked at me. His body still tensed and held the knife in hand. He looked in a calm enough state, but his eyes spoke differently. After a few silent minutes, Kora finally broke the silence and cleared her throat.

"And this is Rosto the Piper," she said with a small smile. Kora glanced at Rosto then around the room and back in worry.

"Nice to meet ya! I am sure you're great if you are friends with Beka here," Nate said in a cheery voice. He accompanied it with a happy smile. He seemed pretty relaxed even with the look Rosto gave him. I was pretty impressed in fact. It can not be easy having The Rogue looking at you with those normally teasing now hard, cold eyes.

The tension broke with his lightheartedness. We all settled back down on my floor to finish breakfast after asking Nate to join us of course.

"It is obvious you knew each other. Well so how exactly did you meet?" Aniki asked after a few minutes of small talk.

"Umm… well it was in my bad time when Ma was not doing so well and I was learning the ways of-" I paused for a second embarrassed "of thieving. He and I sort of partnered up together while we learned. Then after the rushers and My Lord came, we just became friends until he moved out of Corus then… well I don't know what happened after that," I said while looking at him questioningly.

"Mmm… well after I moved away I took up learnin' how to bartend and cook in a small town up north. After about 4 years of learning and apprenticing, I wandered around just learning new recipes and workin' for people who needed me. Then I came here," he said looking at the room while speaking.

I noticed Aniki and Kora, whom a second ago were listening with rapt attention, now were nodding and 'hmming'. While Rosto just stood and also glanced around the room with hidden attention.

"So you gunna tell me why or how you ended up here?" I asked full of curiosity. "I mean not that you're not welcome and I am glad to see you. I am just curious..."

"Oh, umm, well I came after hearing…" He came to a stop, glancing around suddenly slightly nervous. "Well after hearing The Rogue is opening a new tavern. I figure it would be nice for the Rogue if his tavern with my knowin' all kinda of recipes and my making pretty nice ale. Oh! and of course I wanted to see you Beka..." He trailed off again waiting for a response.

The rest of us glanced at each other silently deciding who would tell him whom exactly Rosto was when Rosto spoke for the first time.

"I am sorry. I think I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Rosto the Piper also known as The Rogue." The black eyed man said while looking straight at Nathan. Nate slowly lost all his color.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Terrier, Bloodhound, or any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I don't even own this plot and some of the characters. It belongs to filly8 and them as in characters belong her as well._

_A/N: I'm posting this chapter and the next chapter soon will be. After that, I will start writing the chapters. This week is finals. So I'm working on one story at a time. Right now that's Meant for You. When finals are done, I'll take on more. So be patience everyone. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 by filly8

Rosto continued to stare at him while Nate stuttered about, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. "I… you… Please excuse me sir I did not realize…" He said trying to compose himself.

Rosto raised his eyebrows slightly. "You come looking for work with me and you don't know what I look like?"

"Um, well, actually I did not know what you were supposed to look like. I just heard bout the job offer and figured I might try for it…" He paused looking uncertain. "Now that I know it's you. I do see your quick movements are not that of a normal person."

"And why did not you realize this sooner?" Rosto asked in a slightly testing tone.

Nate finally looked up glancing at Rosto then looking at me in puzzlement. "Well truthfully I was not as aware as I should have been cuz of you Beka…I figured with you being a Dog and all…well I did not expect for you to know each other."

At this my face broke into a slight smile and Kora's smile came up to smother her laughter. Even Rosto had a slight smirk on his handsome face… Wait I did not just think that! No I did not! Did I think that earlier? Oh no! …okay I admit he is handsome but so is Nate and I don't like him!

"Well that is a pretty funny story. See when I first met Rosto, Kora, and Aniki, they were new here in the city and needed a place to stay. After some odd occurrence, they ended up here living in the same building as a Dog. After Rosto became The Rogue well I really do not know why exactly the Rogue and a Dog live in the same place…" I trailed off wondering the same question.

I looked to Kora and the rest and saw the same question in their features. Well that is except Rosto who now had a mischievous look on his face.

"Why Beka I just could not part from you! That is why we did not leave!" He proclaimed making everyone smile and laugh except Nate who had no idea of Rosto's flirtations with me.

I rolled my eyes then looked to Rosto. "You going to hire him Rosto?" I asked with unconcealed curiosity. This shifted Rosto's attention back to Nate and he seemed to be sizing him up.

"Well let's see. While I will make no promises, you seem to have some talent at least. That's what I get from these tarts you brought," he said while pointing at the apple tarts Nate had brought out of his bag earlier.

Pounce gave a loud _'mmrt' _accompanied with a cat smile apparently meaning he agreed. "Oh Beka you still have ol' pounce?" Nate asked and turned his attention back to Rosto after my nod. Looking at Rosto, I noticed him deep in thought and soon he started to speak.

"Okay I have an idea but you must--"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Terrier, Bloodhound, or any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I don't even own this plot and some of the characters. It belongs to filly8 and them as in characters belong her as well._

_A/N: The next chapter will be actually be written by me and will be up next week. I hope._


	5. Author's Note

" **BIG AND SAD NEWS** -June 8, 2008- My laptop is dying. I'm sweeping at the thought of losing my beloved Roxy. She has been so good to me for the past six human years and the last 90 laptop years. Even at the end, she's trying to hold on a little longer for me. I'm in the process of moving documents from her to a flash drive. So that means my stories that I have been working so hard on might be put on hold till I can get a new laptop. I'm 400 dollars and a pro's opinion away from the goal. So be strong my readers. I'll try to update as soon as possible."

The above is of course in my profile. I'm always updating my profile with story ideas and such. I have a lot to say most of the time. I like to fit all my readers in on the little and big things going on in my writing. I'm so sorry about the slowness of my work lately. It's been crazy and busy. Now this. Forgive me my beloved readers. I'll do my best not to let you down.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rosto stared at me and seemed to take a double take on what he was going to say. His mouth closed and his lips slowly started to curl up into a crooked smile. His attention or more like his dark eyes turned back to Nate. His eyes were hard as onyx gems. Nate swallowed and waited for the Rogue to say something, anything to break the silence that hung in the air. Finally his mouth opened and words came out of it.

"Okay_ Nathan_, I'll give you a chance. Mark my words. If something tastes _wrong_ in the food you serve, you will find yourself unemployed with no pulse. If I find that your tongue is loose in telling the Court's secrets, you will find you won't be able to any soul about your special recipes because your tongue will be removed," said Rosto in a firm, serious tone. His face was blank of all emotions and everyone stared at him in shock. I have never seen that side of Rosto. He was scaring Nate senseless and I hated to see my friend like that.

"Rosto!" I gave him a glare with my pale blue eyes. Everyone said they were ghost eyes and made anyone edgy. Not Rosto. He just raised one of perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "Stop being a scut and say that you couldn't be happier that your have a wonderful and talented cook to serve your court. Now!" I shouted in a rough voice.

Suddenly laughter filled my room. I turned my torso and stared at the two mots laughing at me. I looked at them in confusion and found I wasn't alone. Erskan had the same expression on his face and Nate had a far different expression on his face. He was still shaken up by Rosto's behavior and words. That scut! Nate didn't deserve all that. I can understand some warning. Rosto was the Rogue after all and he had to protect himself as well as his court. Humph. Rushers.

"Oh Nate, ignore the Player's dialogue that Rosto just delivered. Welcome to the Court of Rogue and our little breakfast group. Rosto is just checking to see if you have backbone," said Kora with a smile. She stopped laughing and ate an apple tart.

Nate sighed heavily and flashed a relief grin. "Thank you. I'll prove that I'm no coward or a betrayer. I will cook the best meals in all of Corus. In all of Tortall!" he swore with such determination. It was just like Nate. He was loyal. He should have a Dog with me.

Aniki chuckled. "No doubt. If your meals are as good as your tarts, we all be diluted that we're in the Peaceful Realms with all your fine food." That sent everyone laughing even Pounce in his unique feline chuckle.

Rosto smirked and stood up. "Well, I have to leave early. Sorry Beka. I know how much you miss my company whenever I'm gone, but duty calls. Don't worry Nate. Since your Beka's friend… If you cross me, I'll only slash that pretty little throat of yours," he said in the most casual manner. I heard Nate swallow hard again as Rosto made for the door.

"Rosto!" I scowled and stood up. I followed after him and pulled on his arm when we reached the stairs. "You need to stop that. Nate is a great cove and friend. He might be a Rat, but he was only a thief because he had to. His passion is cooking, not one of rusher that will kill at the snap of your fingers! So stop bullying him."

He faced me and glanced at my hand on his arm. Before I could stop him, he pulled me toward him and kissed me. I tried to push him, but my effort was weak as I kissed him back. He broke the kiss first with a smug smile. "You better return to the group," was all he said. Rosto let go of me and left. I groaned afterward. One day he was going to pay for stealing kisses from me. It was just a matter of how.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Terrier, Bloodhound, or any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I don't even own this plot and some of the characters. It belongs to filly8 and them as in characters belong her as well._

_A/N: I still don't have a new laptop, but I wrote this chapter because I owe it to filly8. I promised her that I would take over her story and make it number 1 on my 'to write' list. So I wrote this chapter and will focus on reading this story before my other stories, but I'm working on all this. Future ones counted. Sorry for it's shortness as well.  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Sneak Peak

Sneak Peak

Chapter 6

I stormed into the room and sat down, rejoining everyone for breakfast. Breakfast went by faster after that. Everyone seemed to get the hint that I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. I had to find a way to get under Rosto's skin. He couldn't just kiss me or bully Nate. I murmured the rest of the time I ate. I hardly heard what anyone was talking about. I was after all deep in thought, thinking of my revenge on Rosto. Just then, I managed to hear that Nate was homeless.

"You can stay here till you find a place," I spoke suddenly. Kora and Aniki turned their heads toward me and just stared at me oddly. I sighed and shook my head at them. "It wouldn't be the first time I had someone staying with me. Tansy, Jack Ashmiller and his kids all stayed with me at the same time. They all needed a place. So does Nate."

"Beka are you serious?" asked Kora in a hush whisper. "Is this about what Rosto said? Are you protecting Nate from Rosto?" She stared at me waiting for an answer. I could have kissed and hugged then. She didn't have any idea I was doing this for two reasons. To help Nate and get at Rosto. I smiled widely and just nodded. Let her believe I was protecting Nate from Rosto.

Nathan's emerald eyes shone excitedly at me. "Really Beka, you would do that for me?" he asked in the most relief filled voice I had ever heard. It would be great to have Nate staying with me. He was one of my best friends and I had missed him while he was away from Corus.

I laughed and nudged him playfully. "Of course silly nob. That's what friends are for," I replied. I threw him a big smile and my ghostly eyes seemed to be filled with true life. I had almost forgotten all about Rosto.

--

_Disclaimer: I don't own Terrier, Bloodhound, or any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I don't even own this plot and some of the characters. It belongs to filly8 and them as in characters belong her as well._

_A/N: This is a sneak peak of the next chapter. I just want you all to know that I am working on this story still as well as my other stories. New and old._


End file.
